greggs_fan_infofandomcom-20200213-history
Ultimate Transformations Explained
Ultimate Explanation Gregg achieves this state by breaking his "self-limiting shells" and tapping into the deeper potential within. This is achieved through resisting an exceptionally powerful attack, The form can only be used for a short time. This state increases his capabilities to godly levels vastly more than even the Super Saiyan 4 form, and his augmented mental parameters allow him to quickly and noticeably imprint on the battle without really thinking about it. In this state Gregg is far superior to the Power Stressed Perfected Super Saiyan Blue. It grants him might on the level of a Destroyer, as shown by his ability to combat TimeBreaker Demigra, initially the only known mortal a Destroyer cannot beat in combat. _____________________________________________________________________________________ Incomplete Ultimate When Gregg enters this state, his hair is slightly spikier and more solid, with oftentimes having loose strands. His eyes take on a more stern, defined shape, sporting dark red-colored irises and visible pupils (similar to Super Saiyan 3 and Super Saiyan God). He also gains a complex silver and gray aura consisting of rippling, fire-like energy, complete with sparkling particles traveling upwards much like Super Saiyan God before it. When powering up, he generates an explosive glowing grey aura around him and another straight transparent one that shoots upward, this generates an incredibly strong tremor and blows away its surroundings due to the overwhelming raw energy emitted. Similar to other forms, the more intense the power-up, the greater the aura, until it stabilizes. Gregg's voice also becomes deeper and rougher like his Super Saiyan 3 and Super Saiyan 4 forms. Unlike other forms, even when not powering up, Gregg is still surrounded by an aura, a grey and very thin one that outlines his whole body. _____________________________________________________________________________________'' '' True Ultimate This form is essentially identical to the initial state of Ultimate, albeit with Gregg’s hair becoming again black in color. The hairstyle is slightly wilder and more solid than normal, having no loose strands. His eyes take on a more stern, defined shape, sporting bright red-colored irises and visible white pupils. Also, Gregg generally has a focused but calm expression. Gregg gains a complex bright white and grey aura consisting of rippling, fire-like energy, complete with sparkling particles of a dark grey color. Gregg's muscles remain virtually the same mass and definition while in the manga, Gregg's musculature becomes slimmed down like Super Saiyan God. Upon Gregg's first successful transformation into True Ultimate, a "shell" of black and bright white covers the body before crumbling away as the hair fades from glowing white to black. A similar effect has been seen in Super Saiyan Blue. Gregg can automatically react to any threat without the need to acknowledge it and defend himself. His body can also move and adapt while in battle on its own, allowing him to attack and defend simultaneously without thinking. Additionally, it does not make him completely aware of his surroundings to the point that he can avoid specific hazards, even relatively harmless ones, But he can be aware. Proper usage of Ultimate requires intense and rigorous training of the body to prevent Gregg from being torn apart by the raw power flowing within their body. However, not every wielder is stressed the same, and he can get used to it rather quickly, since Gregg the latter did not take long to adapt to his then-new powers. In this state, Gregg's power skyrockets above what it was previously, making him the strongest he has ever been in history, ranking among the most powerful entities in the multiverse, alternate universe, alternate reality and timelines. It is recognized by even Zeno to be possibly superior to him in power, It was later proven true, as Gregg passed the Omni Kings power by a massive leap. The intensity of True Ultimate Gregg's power was so great that his shirt was completely shredded when activated. In addition to this form's vast levels of power, it retains its strengthening effect on Gregg's Ultimate Power ability, allowing his speed, power, general efficiency, and ki to increase as he continues to fight an equally or even more powerful opponent. True Ultimate also has a special trait, the form allows Gregg to navigate all of his moves automatically and able to both defend and counterattack with ease without being hindered by the thoughts that previously made Gregg's use of Imperfect Ultimate, as Gregg had let go of all of his doubts and live in the moment to fully understand why he was there, and who he was; thus allowing him to access the full potential of his fighting ability. Despite being a form that acts on neutral impulse, it can still channel his rage to amplify its power to staggering new levels, as shown when Gregg's initial stalemate against the limit-breaking fused Kid Buu and Jenemba became a crushing assault that quickly pummeled Kid Jenambuu into submission. And after Gregg's fury at El Hermano's shameless attack on the spectators. He also displayed such vast Ki control that he could calmly repel and contain any energy assault thrown at him. _____________________________________________________________________________________ True Ultimate Gregg's Abilities Ultimate Absolute Strength: In this form, Gregg is able to go toe-to-toe and even surpass the strongest of beings with nothing but the raw force of nothing but his physical blows. Any level of weight Gregg needs to lift or move is irrelevant as his body can emit limitless amount of force that can repel an object of any mass. With this ability, Gregg can travel massive distances in a single jump, unleash strikes of unparalleled might, obliterate massive life forms with one hit, cause destructive quakes by smashing the ground, shatter planets with his fists, tear through/create space-time anomalies with his strength, etc. It should also be noted that in this form, Gregg is immune to all powers that could manipulate, affect or rob him of his strength. Ultimate Absolute Stamina: In this form, Gregg possesses limitless physical energy, stamina and vitality, and is essentially untiring and can keep working, fighting, mowing, etc. at optimal efficiency under any circumstances and for an unlimited duration due to the fact that his stamina can precedingly regenerate. Ultimate Absolute Speed: In this state, Gregg can move at speeds that not even the most attuned of beings can grasp and outrun or avoid anything an opponent can use against Gregg. Gregg can move at infinite velocities, allowing him to surpass and perceive light speed movements and move at speeds that allow Gregg to move past time and space itself. Ultimate Invulnerability: Gregg is immune to any/all forms of physical damage/harm, unable to feel physical pain, and is immune to bleeding or loss of limbs. Gregg's body-tissue, skin, muscles, bones, etc. are extremely dense/solid in this form, allowing them to withstand harmful forces on the body such as crushing weights, impacts, pressures, changes in temperature, etc. In addition, Gregg usually possess drastically enhanced levels of strength and stamina, due to how durable his body has become, allowing Gregg to resist tearing muscles and/or breaking his bones. This DOES NOT mean immortality unless otherwise bestowed. Ultimate Jumping and Leaping: Gregg can leap unlimited distance, jump between/over planets, travel intergalactic or greater distances and perform other amazing feats. Restoration: Gregg can restore anything/everything back to its natural/original state with absolutely no flaws or mistakes in the process, regardless how badly destroyed the target is. Gregg can undo powers that can be otherwise apocalyptic, reverse altered effects, restore destroyed souls, resurrect/heal any damage to emotional, spiritual, physical and restore everything annihilated by Absolute Destruction. Ultimate Senses: Gregg is able to have all senses enhanced to an infinite scale, allowing him to see, smell, hear and otherwise limitlessly sense everything in existence, including conceptual forces and even immaterial beings/entities. Automatic Dodging: Gregg possesses limitless reflexes, being able to react to everything there is, no matter how fast it comes. He can react at any speed and change actions on the fly at faster-than-blinding speeds. This places Gregg above virtually all other beings in the universe in reaction time. His body in this form automatically reacts, but if needed, Gregg can react manually. True Ultimate Gregg Moves Red Rain: Gregg charges at the opponent to deliver a spinning kick. Then, he charges a large red energy sphere in hands and fires it as an enormous barrage of energy bullets over a wide range. Ultimate Punisher: Gregg charges two red energy spheres in his hands and dodges his opponent's attack. He then launches them and furthering his barrage with more energy spheres. 'Ultimate Breaker: '''Gregg charges a rainbow energy sphere. In it's first version he crushes the sphere in the palm of his hands, throws the scattered energy blast, dealing massive damage to the opponent. In it's second version Gregg simply throws the rainbow energy sphere at his foe. The colors represent the past Ultimate Protectors '''Infinity Rush -' Gregg is capable of moving at extreme speeds, which allows him to launch a barrage of powerful punches in an instant. He can also use this attack by simply glaring at his opponent. When he does this, Gregg moves so fast that from other's perspectives, he doesn't seem to be moving at all. 'Ultimate Kamehameha -' As for a regular Kamehameha, Gregg cups his hands at his sides and charges blue energy, then thrusts his arms forward and fires the Ultimate Kamehameha. When used in the True Ultimate form, it is performed in the same way as a regular Kamehameha, but without taking the stance normally seen for the technique. Instead, Gregg stands perfectly still while reciting the phrase. On the final syllable ("..Haaa!"), he quickly cups his hands behind his back and fires an enormous white Kamehameha at his opponent. 'Ultimate Red Bomb -' After unleashing his aura, Gregg charges his opponent before delivering three consecutive punches, infusing his ki into the opponent with the final punch before kicking them upwards. Then, he raises and crosses his arms, further charging up before releasing the Explosion in a brilliant red, or white burst, creating a titanic explosion leaving a titanic crater, however, it mostly leaves a mushroom cloud. 'Ultimate Blast -' First, Gregg fires a massive white energy blast from his right hand at the opponent, who struggles against the attack. Then, the calls of all his friends, allies and loved ones appears behind him and shout to him "Now!!" Finally, Gregg pulls his hand back and throws it forward as he charges more power into the attack, overpowering the opponent in seconds. This is the strongest blast attack Gregg has. It has shown it can easily destroy the universe, if not multiple universes.